Let the Rain
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: Nik Forbes had always been curious of how his wife, Caroline Forbes, sounded as she sang...In their years together, he had never once heard her sing a single note. Well, eleven years, one son, one daughter and a mortgage later, he finally gets his wish granted. - Outtake from my fanfic Torn Apart ;)


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs included in this. This was all for fun. Enjoy, lovelies ;)_**

* * *

_The last time I sang was the night my dad died…_

Those were the words that were imprinted into my mind…since the night she told me…To this day, we have been married for four years, had two beautiful children and I have yet to hear her sing…

I know it sounded completely ridiculous, but I needed to hear her sing…It was the one thing I was most curious of…Which is why I am here now, in her box labeled _High School Junk, _and searching for anything even hinting at her singing voice.

I knew she was downstairs, holding our nearly four year old daughter, Emma, as she was preparing for bed. She wouldn't catch me in here, and if she did well I'd deal with that if it happened.

"Dad what are you doing?" My son's voice sounded behind me, making me jump out of the closet.

"Jeez, William, make some noise, will you? You gave me a fright." I told him as he laughed.

It ached to see him as a young boy, nearly twelve…I had missed so much.

"Sorry, Dad…What are you doing?" He asked again as he looked at the box I was previously rummaging through.

"Something of your mother's…" I said as I bent back down to look in the box. He kneeled beside me and helped me, even though he didn't know what I was looking for.

He stopped after a minute and picked up an old notebook and started looking through the pages, "Why don't you ask Mom, I'm sure she knows where it is that you're looking for."

I shook my head, having no luck in finding anything resembling what I was hoping for; a tape of her singing, a video of her singing, or even pages of songs she may have written. I came up empty and it bothered me.

I didn't want to ask her outright, fearing I'd upset her by bringing up her father's death. "I can't ask your mom. I don't want her to know I'm looking for anything."

William just shrugged and kept going through the pages of her notebook, I pushed the box back in its place at the back of our closet and William asked, "Did you know that mom wrote poems in high school?"

I stopped short and turned to him, "What?"

"It's written all in here. Look." He said as he handed me the notebook.

Nearly snatching it from his hands, I opened it and indeed, it was filled with rhyming words that described the deepest parts of her…Parts of her that I've known for years and parts I had no idea even existed.

I stopped on one poem, or song, and read through the words, a smile on my face, she truly had a gift and she was simply wasting it. With a smile, I ruffled William's hair and stood, "Thanks for finding what I was looking for."

William smiled proudly, "Glad to help, Dad. I'm heading to bed, night." He said before giving me a hug and running off to his room. "Night, Mom." I heard him say and quickly put the notebook under our bed, in between the mattress and box-spring before she could come in.

"Finally got Emma into bed." She said with a smile as she came into our room, dressed only in her royal blue silk nightgown.

Every time I saw her, it was as if my heart stopped beating altogether. For years, I believed I would never have the privilege to see or hear her ever again, and now no matter what, when I laid my eyes upon her, I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

"She put up a fuss?" I asked as I sat on our bed as she came and snuggled up next to me, both of us lying back together.

She shook her head as she rested it against my chest, "Not really. She just kept going on and on about the next Barbie doll she wants and how she's going to dress her."

I chuckled, "She's like you, a little fashion expert."

She giggled against me and nodded, "Which is a good thing, she needs a good sense of style and thankfully she inherited mine."

"Of course, Darling." I whispered as I held her against me, breathing in her scent and wondering how I could get her to sing that particular song to me…for me…

* * *

For days, Nik has been acting odd…Not necessarily a bad odd, just a sneaky odd…It was like he was hiding something from me. And I knew it wasn't a bad kind of thing, it sort of felt like a surprise.

Cleaning around the house while the kids were in school and Nik was at work, having been employed at the bookstore in town, I turned on the radio.

With a smile, I realized my favorite song was being played, turning it up to the highest volume possible, I began to dance around the house as I dusted.

"_I see ya driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like 'Forget You'. I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like 'Forget You and forget her too."_ I began to sing along to the one and only Cee Lo Green.

"_Sad if I was richer, I'd still be with ya, huh. Now ain't that some shh. And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a 'Forget You'. Yeah I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari." _I stopped singing along as I saw Nik's car coming up the drive. As quick as I could, I shut off the radio and continued to dust, acting as if I was never singing at all.

I know, it's weird that I can't sing in front of my husband…but I just can't. The last time I sang in front of anyone, I lost my dad and call me crazy if I believe that the same thing could happen if I did it again.

"Sweetheart?" I heard him call out as he opened the front door.

I smiled as I heard him, every day when I heard him call for me, as if checking if I was still here, it gave me that sense of relief…He was really here and I had him back. I don't think anyone would understand how this felt…Only us.

"I'm in here, Baby." I call back as I put the duster away, satisfied with how the house looks.

I watched as he walked into the room, a glint in his eyes, as if he were excited about something…something I didn't know yet.

"What?" I ask him with a small smile as I crossed my arms.

He smiled and came up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I need you to come with me, Mrs. Forbes."

I giggled, loving when he'd call me that, "And where is it that I'd be going to, Mr. Forbes?"

"Well it's a surprise, so I can't really tell you just yet, I'm afraid."

I knew it. What the hell did he have planned for me? It wasn't my birthday, or our anniversary, so what was the occasion?

"Okay, lead the way." I said with a smile, anxious to know what my surprise was.

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling as I watched her face as she realized what I had planned for her. She was staring at the stage in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"Well…William and I found your notebook of poems…or songs…and we thought it'd be nice to hear you sing one for us." I tell her as she keeps staring at the stage.

"Baby…Please don't make me do this. I can't. I haven't sung in front of anyone in years." She stammers as she gives me a pleading look.

With a small smile, I place my hands on the sides of her face gently, "I know you can do this. It's just you and me here…No one else." I whisper to her. Despite all the people, nearly the whole town, gathering to hear her voice, I knew she knew what I meant.

No matter the amount of people, I wanted her to just imagine it as just us…She could trust me.

"I'm scared." She whispers to me, unshed tears in her eyes.

I frown and kiss her, not expecting this from her at all. She kissed me back for a moment before pulling back and sighing, "Last time I sang, my dad wanted me to and I lost him…what if that happens again?"

"Don't let fear consume you, Sweetheart…That was all an accident. I'm not leaving you ever again, I give you my word. All I want is to hear your voice, just once." I whisper to her fiercely, resting my forehead against hers.

She sighs, "You're hearing it now."

I smile wryly, "You know what I mean."

I knew she was trying to resist, but she smiled at me anyway, "Fine…One song. Which one did you two find in my book of deep secrets?"

I smile like a child on Christmas morning as I hand her the paper I had in my pocket.

"This one is actually the one I'm most proud of…" She whispers as she reads over the lyrics to _Let The Rain_.

* * *

Staring at the crowd of people, I felt the anxiety and stage-fright begin to settle in the pit of my stomach. I searched the crowd as quick as I could and spotted him…them…

My husband, my siblings, my children and my best friends…

As I played the first chords of the song on my guitar, I felt a small piece of confidence grow inside me.

"_Mhmm. Wish I were pretty…Wish I were brave…If I owned this city, I'd make it behave. If I were fearless, then I'd speak more truth. And the world would hear this. That's what I wish I'd do, yeah."_ I felt the confidence begin to grow as the rest of the makeshift band joined in.

With a smile on my face, I focused on Nik and Nik alone, who wore a proud smile as I continued to sing.

"_If my hands could hold them, you'd see, I'd take all these secrets in me and I'd move and mold them to be something I'd set free. I wanna darken in the skies, open the floodgates up. I wanna change my mind. I wanna be enough."_ I feel that familiar rush as I hear the small crowd begin to cheer, how I missed this.

I began to move around the stage, the headset microphone helping me to sing and dance around the stage easily.

"_I want the water in my eyes, I wanna cry until the end of time. I wanna let the rain come down, make a brand new ground, let the rain come down…let the rain come down, make a brand new ground, let the rain come down, tonight." _I can see Nik cheering and clapping for me and that brings a whole new flood of confidence soar through me. Sending him a wink, I spin as I play the chords on my guitar.

"_Hold onto worry, so tight, it's safe in here right next to my heart. Now it shouts at the top of my voice 'Let me go! Let me out! This is not my choice!' I always felt it before, that the world was filled with much more than the drowning soul I've learned to be, I just need the rain to remind me."_ I let out a small giggle as I continue with the chorus.

"_I wanna darken in the skies, open the floodgates up. I wanna change my mind. I wanna be enough. I want the water in my eyes, I wanna cry until the end of time."_ Taking a deep breath, I send a huge smile Nik's way as I begin the bridge.

"_I wanna let the rain come down, make a brand new ground, let the rain come down…let the rain come down, make a brand new ground, let the rain come down, I wanna let the rain come down, make a brand new ground, let the rain come down on me, yeah."_ I hold that note as I hear, to my surprise, background singers continue the chorus. _"Tonight." _I let out a gasp of a breath as I sing the last note.

There was a beat of silence, sending my heart into a panic, before everyone began cheering.

With tears of joy in my eyes, I bowed and giggled, thanking everyone before realizing they wanted me to sing another song…

* * *

Driving her home that night was amazing. The last time I had seen her so happy was when we brought Emma home from the hospital.

As the kids drifted off to sleep in the backseat, she leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks, Baby." She whispered to me.

I smiled and kept my eyes on the road, "Thank you for letting me finally hear you sing."

"Of course…I had fun tonight." She whispered to me and I felt my heart soar higher than ever before.

"I'm glad you were happy." I said with a smile.

"How can I not be happy? I have you, the kids…I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now."

"And I'm the luckiest man."

She giggled and held my hand as we turned into our neighborhood, "What a great pair we are." She tells me as I pull up into our driveway.

"That we are." I say with a smile as I get out of the car and we carry our sleeping children into the house.

I knew for a fact that this was what heaven on earth was. I couldn't ask for more…

* * *

_Playlist_

_Forget You - Cee Lo Green_

_Let The Rain - Sara Bareilles_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes indeed this is a oneshot/outtake from the one and only Torn Apart :D  
**

**I was listening to my radio and 'Let The Rain' began to play and all I could think about was Torn Apart's Caroline singing this...**

**I hope you like it and I may or may not continue adding outtakes from Torn Apart, not entirely sure yet ;)**

**I love you all!**

**-WeirdOne**


End file.
